All a Dream
by Homotato
Summary: Katniss's life was happy, despite her past. She had a loving family, and freedom from the Capitol, something she craved as a child. What happens when she finds her happiness to be just a dream? CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

I am watching my 10 year old daughter dancing in the field with my little 2 year old, trying to copy her with his chubby toddler legs.

I think that someday I will have to explain to them about my nightmares and when their father grips the edge of the table and starts seeing things that aren't real due to the Tracker Jacker venom that is still there from the capitol.

My thought is interrupted by Peeta, "They will be playing that game forever." he says as we watch her do something and try to get her toddler brother to do it.

"Yeah" I say "But there are much worse games to play..." He nods.

I wake up in a small bed. I do not remember falling asleep. Something feels different. I roll on my side, expecting to see Peeta, but it is not Peeta. It is a much smaller form, she turns around and to my disbelief I see Prim. Prim is dead. My mouth falls open.

"Prim?" I ask unbelievably, "Yeah?" she says. "Why am I here?" I ask, "Am I dead?" Prim frowns, "No…You're not dead." She tells me, "Why would you not be here? Are you okay?" she says worriedly. "Where are Peeta and Iris and Glen?" I ask, very confused now, "Who?" Prim asks. I begin to get annoyed and scared, "My two children…But you weren't…" I can't finish my sentence. I can't say she was dead.

"Children, Katniss?" My mother, who just came in raises her eyebrows at me. "Yes, my children." I say, narrowing my eyebrows. "Katniss, you're 16 years old, don't scare me" Says my mother, "No. I'm…" I run to go look in a mirror. I still look like a teenager, I have fewer wrinkles and my face looks hollowed out in some places. I freak.

" _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm from district twelve. I am in my old house. That is not possible. My old house was destroyed by Snow. I am not 43 anymore. I look sixteen. I had two children. I do not know where they are. I do not know where my husband is. My husband is Peeta Mellark. We survived the 74_ _th_ _and 75_ _th_ _Hunger Games. My sister, Prim is here. I thought she was dead. Gale might have thought up the bomb that killed her. I do not know what is real and what is not anymore._

I am on the floor, grabbing my knees, closing my eyes and reciting this. It helps me relax. I know this is all just a horrible nightmare and I will wake up next to Peeta any second. But it feels so real. My sister is trying to get me to lie down and so is my mother.

They cannot get me to calm down, no matter what they do. I want my family back.

They manage to get me to lie down on the bed. "Katniss, what were you just saying?" asks Prim softly, "You said something about the Hunger Games and something about me." "I'm sorry, I just…It helps me calm down…" I pause to rub my head because now I have a headache, "What day is it?" I ask Prim. "It's reaping day Katniss" she replies, I cannot believe my ears. "Reaping day for what?" I ask, "The Hunger Games" She replies. I run to the window and vomit. The rebellion I sacrificed so much to keep burning never happened? That is not possible.

I turn around and wipe my mouth on my sleeve, "Prim, the Hunger Games ended years ago." I mutter to her. She shakes her head, "No Katniss, today they are going to reap kids for the 74th Hunger Games." She looks worried and looks at the ground.

My jaw drops. I won the 74th Hunger Games. I won the 75th Hunger Games. "But I won those games" I whisper, partly to myself. "Katniss, it was probably just a dream" says my mother, I shake my head, "But it was so real" I say.

Am I going crazy? I sit in a corner and say to myself _"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm from district twelve. I am in my old house. That is not possible. My old house was destroyed by Snow. I am not 43 anymore. I look sixteen. I had two children. I do not know where they are. I do not know where my husband is. My husband is Peeta Mellark. We survived the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. My sister, Prim is here. I thought she was dead. Gale might have thought up the bomb that killed her. I do not know what is real and what is not anymore."_ I repeat this about 30 times, over and over and over again. It is doing nothing to help. I feel lost.

There is a knock on the door and I hear it open. I do not bother to move out of the corner. I hear my sister talking with…Gale. I still feel betrayed by Gale for killing my sister. But that makes no sense because my sister is _here_. But I don't know where _here_ is anyway.

I hear them talking; _"She is having a rough day, probably because of the reaping. She thinks she was in the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games already"_ Says Prim. I hear Gale's voice, _"She's never done that has she. Maybe I should talk to her about it."_ I still feel anger towards Gale, he killed my sister, but for some strange reason she is still here.

I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Katniss?" says Gale, "Why are _you_ here?" I growl. I can tell he is confused because there is silence. "I'm sorry." I say "I just had a weird day" I look up. He nods, "Your sister told me" he says.

I find myself out in the woods with Gale, but it is different because the fence still has electricity. I forgot going out in the woods was illegal. I don't talk about anything with Gale, he might get offended.

An hour later I am dressed in the same dress I wore for my 74th Hunger Games and I am surprised it actually fits. I am whisked to the reaping where I stand with the 16 year olds. I can only guess what will happen next, my poor sister will be called and I will volunteer for her.

Next, they will pick the boy, it will be Peeta. _Peeta_ I think and I search the crowd for him, I think I see him where all the boys are grouped. He looks so young, but again I guess I do too. I remember at the last reaping, I was scared for my sister to get called up, now I want her too because I will volunteer for her and the rebellion will start, then the districts will be free.

I am not excited about it, but if I need to do it for the districts, I will. I watch Mage's father, the mayor of District 12 walk up on the stage and he gives a speech. Then I see Effie. I really miss Effie. She is wearing the same outfit she was when I was here last time, whenever _last time_ was.

I hear her say, "Ladies first" she reaches into the middle of the container with all the slips of paper and I know she is going to call Prim. Everything is the same. " _Primrose Everdeen"_ Effie calls out. I watch Prim walk up, my mother is crying. I run after her yelling as I did before "Prim! Prim! No!" and then "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" This moment is all too familiar. Gale comes and picks Prim up and says "Up you go Catnip"

I try to act the same I did the last time, eyes wide but trying not to cry. I know what will happen next, this time I know it will happen. Poor Peeta is going to be reaped. I find him in the crowd and he seems to be looking at me too, I frown and he frowns back. I did not look at him last time and I do not want anybody to notice, so I look away quickly. "Now for the boy" Effie reaches into the container and pulls out a card, "Peeta Mellark!" she reads. It is just now that I think how weird it is that he has a crush on me and he was called up when I volunteered for my sister…

I see him walk onstage, his eyes are filled with fear and he looks at the ground. I feel sorry for him, but he is going to survive even if he does not know it. He stands next to me and Effie tells us to shake hands, I shake his hand and look him in the eyes. This is strange, since he was my husband for so long and he just now thinks I don't know him, he doesn't know I know _everything_ about him.

I do wonder what has happened and why I am _here,_ but if I think about it anymore my brain is likely to explode.

My mother and Prim and Gale and Peeta's father come to visit me, and then Mage comes and gives me the mocking jay pin. I give her a hug; she does not know this mocking jay pin will be used in the rebellion against the capitol. She does not know that this sign will become famous around all of Panem. I am then escorted to the train, but for once I am not worried.

Next chapter is coming soon :D –HarryPotterFan621


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm sorry; I just realized I spelled Madge wrong in the last chapter. Forgive me for my screw up. :P**

I wake up in the morning, on the train. I get dressed in my favorite color, which is green and I clip the mockingjay pin onto the front of my top. I go down to breakfast. Haymitch is as drunk, as usual.

I sit down and I start eating breakfast slower than I would have 27 years ago which makes Peeta look at me strangely because people starve in 12 and it looks like I am starving. I have not starved for a very long time but I guess it is different now because I am back as a sixteen year old for some reason I do not know yet (I do not want my brain to explode from an overload of weirdness so I try not to think about it). I start eating faster.

I do not need to ask Haymitch for advice because he already told me it about 27 years ago. Peeta keeps bothering Haymitch about it while we are eating breakfast. I do not because I do not want to make Haymitch find me annoying more than he did before and again, I already know.

Peeta keeps bothering Haymitch throughout breakfast and Peeta gets so angry, he takes the bottle liquor Haymitch is holding and throws it out the open window.

I do not remember him doing this before. I watch Haymitch then drunkenly smack him across the face, leaving a red handprint.

This makes me angry. I mimic exactly what I did last time because it was the only thing I could think of, I grab a steak knife and stab it into the table. Haymitch and Peeta look up at me, shocked.

"S'that all you can do with that knife sweetheart?" Haymitch slurs at me, I remember that this Haymitch does not know me. I remember that after I stabbed the table with the knife, I threw it and it stuck into the wall. I have not thrown a knife into a wall in a very long time. I grab the handle of the knife, put the blade in-between my thumb and pointer finger and fling it at the wall. The tip of the blade misses the wall and instead, the hilt hits the wall. The knife clatters to the floor.

Haymitch laughs, drunkenly at me. I am bottled up with rage. Peeta frowns at the knife on the floor.

I excuse myself from the table and I go to my room.

I am sitting on my bed when a thought strikes me. How will I get my old life back if everything is not the same? I can't possibly remember every little thing that I did 27 years ago. It is like a story I read when I was a child, where two men go back in time somehow and one of them accidentally steps on a butterfly. When those men go back to their time, everything changed.

I begin to cry. I lie down in my bed and fall asleep.

I soon realize that falling asleep was a very bad idea.

(Dream)

 _I am running through the rainforest, from the poisonous fog that is coming up fast behind me. I run as fast as my legs will take me with the spasms the fog causes. Peeta is right behind me, the fog touches his back and he falls down. I stop and run back to him to help him get moving again, but he will not get up. Finnick comes back, but he will not put down Mags, we try to lift Peeta but he is heavy and we drop him. "No." He tells me, he then crawls back towards the fog and he is engulfed in it. I scream, but he does not return and soon I realize he will never return. I hear the cannon go off._

 _(End of dream)_

I am flailing around, almost falling off the bed and screaming. This time, Peeta is not next to me. I realize he will never be next to me again if I do not fix things. I then realize that I was probably screaming at the top of my lungs and I was probably screaming "Peeta!"

That's great. Just great.

The next morning I find Peeta and Haymitch eating breakfast and they do not seem to be giving me weird looks at what happened. Or at least Haymitch might be too drunk to care.

Soon, we arrive at the capitol and Peeta is waving out the window at the crowds. "You never know," he says "maybe there are rich people out there." The old me would have thought that he was trying to kill me and hiding it, now I know he is trying to save me and he does not know I am trying to save him this time too.

In the capitol, they wax my legs and my arms (Ow). This goes on for a very long time. Then they tell me Cinna is going to see me and get me ready soon. Oh My God, the last time I saw Cinna, he was being beaten to a pulp in front of me by Peacekeepers. Now I get to see him again and he was dead! The problem is that if I live through the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell, I have to see my friends die and my sister. It would be so hard to not try to prevent their deaths no matter how much I want to. But if I want to see my children and have my life back, I will have to accept it. I have to see them die twice.

I want to cry, but it might ruin my future if I haven't already ruined it. What if Cinna is different?

Just then Cinna walks in and I try to pretend I do not know him. It is hard. I do not remember everything he did last time, but he tells me he thought it was brave, what I did for my sister. He tells me that he is going to make us look different, I know this already but I act clueless.

Within the next few hours, I am on fire like I remember. The fake fire looks so real, it appears I am on fire.

We step onto the carriage and since we are last, we wait a while.

Soon we finally start moving and I am waving, even though I don't want to and I hate the capitol and so is Peeta, but he is clueless about the capitol's plans.

He grabs my hand and as much as I don't want to, I pull it away. "Common. They'll love it." He says and I let him grab it and we raise our arms in the air. It is funny, this seems like an act of defiance to me, but to everyone else besides President Snow, it is that we are proud to come from our district. I laugh in my head.

We are getting roses thrown in our faces, they love us. I hate them.


	3. Chapter 3

**All a Dream (Chapter 3)**

 _I am very sorry I have not updated in a few weeks.._

 _More like a month…._

 _I've been lazy._

 _Anyway, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 ** _Katniss POV_**

When we get back to the Tribute Center, Effie, as usual, enthusiastically talks about us.

"Oh the capitol will just love you two! Oh wait, they already do!" I hear her say

I try to tune her out because she is starting to give me a headache, but I'm having an extremely hard time trying to do it.

"-Good impressions are always good and they mean sponsors! Finally some excitement in-"

 _Ignore. It.  
_

"-was surprised to find that you, young lady,-" she gestures to me "-were the star."

"considering your attitude." she adds

I scowl at her.

"Oh you two must be tired, I'll take you to your rooms." she says

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

The following day, we go to the training center, to practice with the other tributes.

I see Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Foxface, Thresh and...

Rue.

Rue..Who died because I jumped out of the way.

Who died because I was not quick enough.

Who died because I was treating her too much like a sister.

The shock of seeing her again hits me and I break down crying.

 _Way to go Katniss_ _._

The careers stare at me like i'm crazy.

I try to stop crying but I am unsuccessful.

Everyone else stares at me curiously.

I see Glimmer whisper something to Cato, he laughs and nods in agreement.

I wipe the tears off my face and close my eyes, grabbing my temple and telling myself it will be okay.

"It's nothing" I manage to say

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

During the training session, I stay at the knot-tying station for quite a while because it helps me calm down.

I never really did get over Rue's death, even if it was a dream, she was like a sister, like Prim.

When I get tired of tying the knots, I make my way over to the station with the paints from different kinds of berrys.

Peeta is there, painting his hand. He sees me next to him and smiles, "I decorate cakes at the bakery" he says and puts the non-painted side of his hand against a trunk of a tree so it looks like his hand is almost growing out of the tree.

I laugh.

"Not much good in the arena is it?.." He asks

"No, that's a good way to camouflage yourself so nobody can find you in the arena. At least if they have berries in the arena.." I say

"Yeah, maybe."

"I wonder if some paint is made of of night lock berries, but I dought it." I say to him

"Night lock berries?" He asks

"Oh, just poisonous berries that grow in a forest. They are sort of purple-ish/blue"

"Oh." He says

"Yeah.." I say

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

That night I wonder how my crying breakdown over Rue will affect my life.

I wonder how it will affect the 74th Hunger Games.

I wonder how it will affect how the game makers see me, how they will try to kill me.

I wonder how it will affect Peeta's view of me.

I wonder how it will affect Rue's view of me.

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

 _I am in the arena._

 _I cut the net that has trapped Rue, Rue is screaming for help._

 _I am panicking._

 _I help her on to her feet and give her a hug._

 _I am about to tell her it's going to be okay when a career throws a spear in my direction._

 _I jump out of the way._

 _The spear hits Rue in the stomach._

 _I shoot him._

 _As Rue is dying, she tells me, "Why,Katniss? Why did you let them kill me? You told me you would protect me. Why did you jump out of the way Katniss?"_

 _I start crying, that's when Cato comes up behind me and stabs me in the back with his knife._

 _I fall backward, next to Rue._

 _"That's what you get Katniss. That's what you get from not saving me..."_

 _The world goes black._

But the scene changes.

 _I am standing at a reaping, only I am my old self. I sigh in relief. It was all a dream._

 _But wait.._

 _Why am I at a reaping?_

 _They restarted these horrible games for entertainment._

I would have fainted if I wasn't in a dream.

 _I watch as Effie calls a name from the girls names._

 _"Iris Mellark" she calls into the microphone_

 _I am shocked, but my oldest walks up onto the stage, very pale in the face._

 _I start screaming, "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER!" But I know it is worthless_

 _"I am sorry ma'am" A peacekeeper says "But people over 18 cannot volunteer"_

 _I scream "PLEASE! PLEASE! ILL DO ANYTHING!"_

 _"Just because you are a victor doesn't mean you can do everything!" The peacekeeper says harshly_

 _"Carry on!" He says to Effie_

 _I am on the floor, sobbing._

 _Peeta tries to help me up, but I wave him off._

 _I can see that clouded look in his eye, he got from being hyjacked._

 _I barely am listening when she pulls out the boys card._

 _"Glen Mellark"_

 _I do not believe my ears._

 _I use my remaining strength to get back up on my feet and run towards my son while peacekeepers try to stop me._

 _I shove the peacekeepers off and keep running towards both my children, now on the stage._

 _I hug them and start sobbing._

 _Then peacekeepers pick me up by my arms and legs and drag me off kicking and screaming nasty things at the capitol, trying to do everything I can to hurt them, to let me go._

 _My poor children watch as I am being dragged off._

 _I am sure they both know, because of their parents actions, the odds were never in their favor._

I wake up and hear a knock on my door, my hair is all tangled and sweat is dripping off my face and my sheets are all messed up.

"Yes?" I ask

"Are you alright Miss Everdeen, thought I heard you screaming... Something about an Iris and children and.." He stops as if thinking "Are you alright, if you want anything we can send our servers to assist you.."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Very well Miss Everdeen."

I hear footsteps growing quieter down the hallway.

I forgot they had capitol attendants here.

I don't sleep for the rest of the night.

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

 **Sorry I had to make this one rather short.**

 **Expect a new chapter in the next few days! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of All a Dream!**

 **I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **If you have any suggestions, post them in the comments or PM me.**

 **I do not own ANY of the characters.**

 **Happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

Katniss POV:

In the morning, when I look in the mirror, I see that my eyes are bloodshot, there are red scratch marks on my face (probably from my nails) and my hair is a complete tangled wreck (which is the least of my worries).

My prep team is not going to like this since interviews are tonight.

When I walk down the hall to eat something for breakfast, Flavius is the one who spots me first.

"EhhhArrghAHH! His eyes widen

That causes Octavia to turn around, she jumps when she sees me and then gives me an expression appropriate of just witnessing a murder.

 _God.._ I think in my head

"When you are done eating, you are to come straight. to. us!" Octavia emphasizes the last three words like she doesn't think I understand English.

I nod, but when I look away, I roll my eyes and scowl. Now is not the time to get on the bad side with my prep team.

They finish their food quickly and rush out of the room, preparing my torture devices, A.K.A hot wax, tweezers and a bath full of a foul smelling lotion.

Ugh. At least Cinna isn't this dramatic.

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

Haymitch, still drunk, laughs at me and gestures to my hair and the scratches on my face, "Heh. What did you do this morning, get in a fight with a cat?"

I scowl at him.

"Don't make fun of me or _this-"_ I gesture to the scratches on my face "-is going to happen to you" I point at him and cross my arms

"Hmm." He nods "Maybe one of them will survive" Not particularly talking to anybody

He stumbles out of the room to get more alcohol.

Peeta turns to me, "Are you okay?" He narrows his eyebrows, concerned.

"Yep." I say

"Well you don't seem okay.."

"And why is that?"

"Well, how you started sobbing at the training session..." He pauses as if to think

I start getting worried.

"...I heard you yelling.."

I bite my lip

"I don't know particularly what you were saying" He adds "and you come out of your room and you have scratch marks all over your face and bloodshot eyes. i don't think everything is okay."

I have to tell him about my nightmares, dammit. I don't really know how I thought I could keep them a secret from everyone when I am screaming at the top of my lungs every day at 2 in the morning.

"Jusnigmaresnothingtuhworryabouttheyrejustaboutstuffigottodealwith!" I say quickly

"What did you say?" he asks, with a confused look on his face

"Sorry, I just have nightmares about..." I pause "...My sister going into the Hunger Games. Only sometimes. But i'm fine."

 _Yeah right._ I think

"So, do you know what you are going to do for the game makers in the private training session?"

"Not sure.." He says, not pushing me to say anything else

"What are you going to do?" He asks me

"Maybe shoot some arrows." I answer

"Hmm." He replies

"Well, I think I better go see my prep team so they can lecture me" I say

"Yeah, okay"

"See yuh"

"Yep"

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

My prep team covers up the scratches on my face and manages to get the knots out of my hair, but they lecture me about the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

They make me spend an hour in the bath and they wax my arms and legs again because my hair was starting to grow back. They told me that my hair grows too fast, how am I supposed to help that?! Urgh!

Finally, they are done making me look acceptable for the capitol 30 minutes before we have to go show the game makers a chosen skill in a private training session.

* * *

 **Sorry I also had to make this chapter rather short.**

 **But I will update soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Once again, if you have any ideas, you can comment or Private Message me. :)**

 **Have a great summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone who is reading this!_

 _This is Chapter 5 of All a Dream; I decided to write it because I have nothing to do today._

 _I hope you like this chapter, but first I would like to give a shout out to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, followed it or commented. I really appreciate it._

 **Thank You**

 **stjohn27-** _ **for following this story**_

 **kimbaleena2002-** _ **for following this story**_

 **didnotthinkofthat-** _**for following this story**_

 **catniphawthorne-** _ **for following this story and adding it to your favorites**_

 **catarinan7-** _ **for following this story**_

 **brandie2007** _ **\- for following this story**_

 **Vercanos-** _ **for following this story**_

 **RobbieYourHeart** _ **\- for following this story and adding it to your favorites**_

 **PatriotGirl-** _**for following this story**_

 **Paola ozuna-** _ **for following this**_ **story**

 **Ines123-** _**for following this story**_

 **AzureDusk** _ **\- F**_ _ **or following this story**_

 **AllisonReader-** _**for following this story and commenting on it**_

 **SkyTheLoner-** _ **For adding this story to your favorites**_

 **yurleyangelica-** _ **For commenting on this story**_

 **Eleid-** _ **For commenting on this story**_

 _ **Thank You So Much**_

 _Also, you can PM me ideas or put them in the comments section, I always love getting ideas!_

* * *

As I walk through the doors of the training center to present my chosen skill, I see the gamemakers up on a balcony, overlooking the entire tributes center so they can see all of the tributes.

As I walk in they are watching me. I grab a bow and a single arrow, I knock the arrow and aim for the center of a target on a shooting practice dummy. The center must be about a little over the top of where your nose should be.

I aim for the center, but then a thought strikes me, _I didn't hit the center last time_

I aim for the outer ring of the target instead and I let the arrow fly. I hope to god it will hit where I wanted it to.

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

I almost give a sigh of relief when it hit exactly where I aimed but I hold it in.

Instead I put a look of disappointment on my face.

Not daring to look up at the gamemakers, I grab another arrow and aim for the center of the target, it hits in the center.

I look up at them, with a look of triumph just to make sure nobody is paying attention.

Nobody is.

I take an arrow, knock it aim for the apple in the pigs mouth and let it go.

It hits the apple and everyone stares at me. I put on my defiant/rebellious look and...and..

 _Dammit! What did I say before?! I can't remember!_

I rack my brains for a fraction of a second and then it comes to me.

"Thank you for your consideration.."

I curtsy as if to annoy them, place the bow down and walk out of there without a look over my shoulder at the gamemakers shocked faces.

* * *

That afternoon, we are watching the scores that each of the tributes got. I am worried.

They start with District 1 and end with District 12, so I have plenty of time to worry my head off.

1, 2, 3

 _What if I get a different score?_

4, 5, 6

How will it affect the games?

7, 8, 9

 _How will it affect other peoples' view of me?_

I am staring down at my hands in my lap, I have lost count of where we are with district scores now, I am thinking what could happen.

My head snaps up when I hear "Katniss Everdeen-"

I see Ceasar Flickerman with his midnight blue suit on the screen.

"-with a score-"

Time seems to slow down.

"-of-"

For a second I think that I might not want to know what my score is, but I know it is too late.

"-11."

Applause and squeals from Effie and my prep team

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

Sometime around 6, we leave to get ready for our interviews. I know I am not worried about being onstage or the large crows, I am afraid of what I might say. How it will affect everything.

I am dressed in a beautiful red, off the shoulder, dress with many jewels. It already looks like I am on fire.

Cinna explains everything to me, this makes me feel a bit more comfortable about going onstage and possibly saying something wrong...

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

I find myself walking onstage, lights shining on me.

Ceasar Flickerman greets me. Its funny since the last time I saw him he was calling me a stupid rebel.

The first question he asks is "Whats in the capitol, impressed you the most?"

I respond by saying "The Lamb Stew" There was no way I would forget the Lamb stew they serve here.

...xxxxXXXXxxxx...

I twirl, I laugh, I joke, but I almost cry when he asks me "What did you tell your sister after you volunteered for you?"

"I-I" I stutter "I told her I would try to win"

Even if I did win 2 Hunger Games, I didn't keep Prim alive.

"Of course you did" He says

When the interview is done and I am coming back, a few tears roll down my cheek, but nobody can see me. I wipe them off by the time I get back to my prep team, Effie, Cinna and Haymitch.

Peeta has already gone onstage, it is hard to imagine that when he is done with that stupid interview, I have to shove him so he knocks over a vase and cuts his hands.

I have to do it.

But can I do it?

* * *

Thank You so much for reading this chapter, expect a new chapter in the next few days!

I would love it if you you follow or favorite this story. =)

Happy Hunger Games!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to give a shout out to everyone who followed, favorited or commented on this story.**

 **I really appreciate it! (:**

 **WARNING: This chapter has a cliffhanger at the end!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story!**

 _ **May the odds be ever in your favor! =)**_

… _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…**_

Katniss Everdeen's POV

Peeta walks on stage, blond hair glinting in the light. I watch intently, dozens of thoughts running through my mind all at one time.

I try to think positively, but being me I greatly fail.

I watch the screen absentmindedly as the thoughts are running through my mind.

" _Ok, Katniss, you are going to be fine."_ I tell myself _"He'll say it; you know he'll say it! You lived with him for at least 20 years! What could you have possibly done wrong?"_

I think of every little thing that has happened since I ended up back here in this hellhole. What did I do wrong?

 _Everything,_ I think, hopelessly.

…..xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx…..

I focus on the screen. How many minutes are they into this interview? An interview can't be longer than at least 10 minutes, so they're probably close to the end.

I grab a fistful of the skirt of my dress, nervously and begin to run my fingers over the rough stones embedded in the fabric. This seems the calm me down for the moment, sort of like the rope I never let go while I was in district 13, although I am unsure why.

Time seems to slow down as I know Ceasar is seconds away from asking that question, the question that is essential for me to get my life back.

"So..Peeta..Is there a special girl back home?" Ceasar finally asks Peeta, after what seems like a thousand years.

 _Peeta has to say it._

 _He will say it._

 _He can say it anyway he likes, he just has to say it._

 _If he doesn't say it I'm screwed._

 _If he does say it?_

 _No, after he says it._

 _After he says it?_

 _Simple…_

 _Beat the crap out of him. That's who I am now. That's who I always will be._

This thought lifts some crushing weight off my shoulders.

 _He will.._

 _He has to…._

But he doesn't.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

 **THAT'S RIGHT! I LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **Remember I take suggestions for future chapters! =)**

 **Here is a shout out to everyone who has followed, faved or commented on this story! Thank you all so much!**

 _ **People who followed this story:**_

 _AllisonReader_

 _AzureDusk_

 _Ex2See_

 _Ines123_

 _Paola ozuna_

 _Patriotgirl_

 _RobbieYourHeart_

 _Suze18_

 _TheHungerGames989_

 _Vercanos_

 _ashsum_

 _catarinan7_

 _catniphawthorne_

 _cyberlynxnet_

 _didnotthinkofthat_

 _jonasgrl9_

 _kimbaleena2002_

 _marilyntwl_

 _stjohn27_

 _ **People who added this story to their favorites-**_

 _ **Paola ozuna**_

 _ **RobbieYourHeart**_

 _ **SkyTheLoner**_

 _ **TheHungerGames989**_

 _ **ashsum**_

 _ **catniphawthorne**_

 _ **moon-miko88**_

 _ **People who commented on this story:**_

 _TheHungerGames989_

 _Ex2See_

 _AllisonReader_

 _Yurleyangelica_

Thank You All So Much!

 **EXPECT NEW CHAPTER SOON PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter; I decided to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I think I left myself on one also.**

 **I have really been thinking about this chapter for a while and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I thank everyone who follows, favorites and/or puts nice comments in the reviews section, you all inspire me to keep writing. Remember that I am open to suggestions if you PM me or put it in the reviews section (remember, I might not always use your idea).**

 **Look for your name if you have faved, followed or put a nice review on this story (before I posted the chapter) possibly at the end of this chapter and either at the end or beginning of upcoming chapters!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen's POV  


( _What Happened: The buzzer went off right as Peeta was about to say something and his interview ended.)_

Some people say that right before they believe they are about to die, or lose something or someone they love dearly, they see their life flash before their eyes; I am one of those people.

I have felt this feeling many times throughout my life and I feel it again now.

The shock of the insanity of it all freezes me like a statue in front of the television screen and disbelief runs through my mind.

I go into replay mode, replaying Peeta's words over and over again, trying to make sense of the situation.

After finally deciding this is not a cruel dream, a joke being played on me, the color drains from my face and I don't blink for a while.

Peeta is offstage by now and will probably walk into the room any second now.

 _What should I do?_

I think frantically, my mouth in a straight line and my eyebrows scrunched together, nothing comes to mind though. I am in too much shock to think of anything logical.

I watch as Peeta walks into the room and I am so overwhelmed with stress, I can't look him in the eye. He says nothing to me, which releases some stress, but at the same time, adds some more.

I am awakened from my stress coma when I hear Effie say "Come Katniss, we need to get you out of your costume and get back to the tribute quarters so you can get some rest, you're going into an arena after all!" I don't fully comprehend what she says, but I follow her out of there along with my prep team and Cinna.

My legs are so numb that I feel like I am floating rather than walking, my arms hang limply at my sides.

I did witness a death tonight, I witnessed the death of all my hope that I can get us both out of these games alive. I know that without the 'star-crossed lovers' there is no chance we could survive this.

That is why I have to come up with a plan.

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't need to try to remember the main parts of my first Hunger Games, they are already vividly imprinted in my mind from nightmares I have almost every night.

I have to figure out how i'm going to bring us both out of this and I dought it will be easy. So I begin to make a mental list in my head of what has to happen in order for us to come out of this.

 _People have to know we are star-crossed lovers._

 _I have to run to the cornucopia and get the exact same bag._

 _I have to get Clove's knife after it hits my bag._

 _I have to get chased towards the careers by the fire._

 _I have to drop the tracker jackers on the carreers and Peeta._

 _I have to meet Rue._

 _I have to blow up the food._

 _Rue has to die._

This thought brings tears to my eyes, but I blink them away; I have no choice.

 _They have to announce the rule that 2 victors may be picked._

 _I have to ally with Peeta._

I make a list that goes on and on, until I think i've thought of almost every little thing that occurred in my first Hunger Games. I know that it is impossible for it all to be the same and I know most of that is my fault, I don't want to think about what could happen if I screwed up more than I already have so I start thinking about what I could do to become 'The Star-Crossed Lovers'.

After thinking about it for at least half of an hour, an idea pops into my head. If I could tell Haymitch that we are in love with each other before the games, he might sell the star-crossed lovers. It won't matter if Peeta admitted it on live television or not.

A smile breaks out on my face; an actual, real smile. A little of my hope comes back, as if it has been resurrected.

As my smile is fading, I remember where i'm supposed to be about right now. Jumping up, I grab my robe, rap it around my bare arms and walk over to the door.

Just as my finger is about to press the button to open it, I pause. I consider making a plan first but then decide that it would take to long, I push the button and the door slides open.

This is my only chance and I know I can't blow it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have decided to leave you on a cliffhanger AGAIN and i'm sorry.  
**

 **Well..Maybe not so sorry. :P**

 **Updating soon!**

 **If you want more information, look at the message at the beginning of this please.**

 **Here is a shout out to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, followed it and/or posted a nice review!**

 **Thank you to the following people:**

 _ **AllisonReader-** For following this story, commenting on it and adding it to your favorites list!  
_

 _ **AlphaZero21-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Ariadne Winters-**_ _For following this story_ _, commenting on it and adding it to your favorites list!  
_

 _ **AzureDusk-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Ex2See-**_ _For following this story_ _, commenting on it!_

 _ **Ines123-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Naomi's Dragon-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Paola ozuna-**_ _For following this story_ _and adding it to your favorites list!_

 _ **Patriotgirl-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Pseudonymous Zealot-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **RobbieYourHeart-**_ _For following this story_ _and adding it to your favorites list!_

 _ **Suze18-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **SweetestSerenity-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **TheHungerGames898-**_ _For following this story_ _, commenting on it_ _and adding it to your favorites list!_

 _ **Vercanos-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **ashsum-**_ _For following this story_ _and adding it to your favorites list!_

 _ **catarinan7-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **catniphawthorne-**_ _For following this story_ _and adding it to your favorites list!_

 _ **crawler123-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **cyberlynxnet-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **didnothinkofthat-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **jonasgrl9-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **Kimbaleena2002-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **marilyntwl-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **stjohn27-**_ _For following this story!_

 _ **yurleyangelica-** For commenting on this story!  
_

 _ **Dreamwalker66-** For adding this story to your favorites list! _

_**Feruze-**_ _For adding this story to your favorites list!_

 _ **SkyTheLoner-**_ _For adding this story to your favorites list!_

 _ **moon-miko88-**_ _For adding this story to your favorites list!_

 _ **-**_ _For following this story!_

* * *

 _My apologies if I screwed something up in that list!_

 _I hope you all have a great summer, look forward to a new chapter! 8-)_


	8. Chapter 8

I hurry down the hallway, my bare feet are freezing against the cold, hardwood floor. I wish I put slippers on, but I was so excited, I didn't even consider it. Eh, I've done worse (like being set on fire).

I see the door to the staircase leading to the roof and press the button that makes it slide open. As I walk up the concrete stairs, I notice that I am strangely calm. I don't have the adrenaline in my veins I felt earlier at the interview, maybe I'm getting used to this or maybe I'm just tired.

But that goes into the thought trash bin because I'm reaching the top of the stairs, will he be up here?

I step on to the roof and feel a slight breeze that probably just tangled my lose hair, but that is the least of my worries, because I don't see him up here. Am I early? Guess I'll have to find out.

I've always had insomnia since my father died, I guess I just didn't feel safe, so it doesn't bother me if I stay up here for a while.

 ***Time Skip***

After waiting a while, with no worry in my mind, I am actually beginning to consider that they drugged me. Why would I be this calm?

I lean over the edge, looking at the colorful crowds below and I can faintly make out the force field. What happens if somebody jumps? Do they get shocked like Peeta did in the Quarter Quell, or do they just get propelled back on to the roof? Wait a moment, am I considering actually jumping? Hell no.

I slam my palm against my forehead and shake my head.

 _10 more minutes_

Leaning against the railing.

 _20 more minutes_

Becoming very interested in chipping away my nail polish.

 _30 more minutes_

Sitting on the ground, with my chin in my hands and my elbows resting on my legs.

 _40 minutes_

Lying down and looking at the stars that I can't see.

 _50 minutes_

I stumble down the stairs because my legs are tired, in disappointment. I really thought he would be here by now.

Something moves right in front of my face and _SMACK!_ I walk right into it and fall on my butt, painfully.

"What the h-" I look up. _"Ohh...Hi!"_

I hope he can't see my cheeks turn red. (Wow! I'm thinking like a teenager again.)

I can't see his whole face, but I can read the embarrassment in his bright blue eyes. I could have laughed if I didn't have something serious to do.

 **Sorry. Cliffhanger. Short Chapter. 10:30 PM. To Be Continued. :P :P :P LMAO. XD**

 **More Information On This Subject Tomorrow! Goodnight. I LOVE YOU ALL! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if the ending of that last chapter seemed a little rushed. I guess I was really tired because, lately, I have been waking up really early because of school. I might add some stuff to it later.**

 **Here is your story, guys! I love you all!**

 _ **SHOUTOUT AT THE END!**_

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

He reaches out a hand to pull me up and I grab it.

"What's up?" I ask, almost excitedly.

He gives me this weird look for a second, but then seems to realize that I just asked him a question. Maybe it's the fact that we are going into an arena in less than 8 hours that threw him off; the fact that I could just say it so casually.

"I can't shut my mind off, so I just come up here and it helps me calm down my mind. And now, I especially can't shut it off because we're going into an arena—you know what never mind…" he sighs "Maybe it's best not to talk about it."

I just stare at him. He almost looks ashamed that he brought up the subject.

"You're going to do fine." I say calmly.

"You're not fooling me by saying that. I'm definitely not going to be fine." He says "I-I mean unless they have baking supplies in there." He smirks "And even with that, what would I do? Bake the tributes into a giant cake and then let the mutts eat it?"

I flinch at the word mutts and he notices.

"Sorry." He says "I guess I'm not making things better."

I just shrug.

"So what were you doing up here?" He asks

"Brainstorming." I say. "I don't want to go in there and not have a plan."

He nods, looking off into the distance.

"Have you come up with one yet?" I ask, haltingly. Why would he tell _me_ anyway?

"I've tried." He says "But since I don't know what the arena looks like, I had a hard time."

"Oh." I say simply.

 _Don't tell him, Katniss. Don't tell him, Katniss._

He squints at me for some reason. "How did you plan, if you don't know what the arena looks like?"

 _Don't. Tell. Him._

"Umm…" I avoid looking at him.

 _Don't do it, Katniss!_

"I have a general idea of what's going to be in there." I whisper, quickly.

 _Damn it._

"How?"

"I overheard somebody from the capital talking about it." I say slowly "Probably a game maker."

He nods slightly.

"It's going to be in the woods. Like a forest."

"Like the one in district twelve?" He asks, looking concerned, "The one with the electric fence?"

"Yeah, that's all I heard." I say "You should also be able to figure out the climate when they give you your clothes for the arena."

"Well you definitely know more than me." He says, with raised eyebrows, "Maybe I should listen more."

I feel bad for some reason. I feel like Peeta is a stranger now, but at the same time he isn't. I feel like I can't trust him at all, but I can trust him with my life.

We stay silent for a few minutes, rather awkwardly.

It doesn't seem like such a good idea to tell Peeta my plan, which might ruin everything.

"Hey." I say, breaking the silence, "We should probably try and get some sleep. If we stand like this all night, our legs will be tired and if Effie finds up here, she'll be pissed."

"True." He says. "Oh and thanks for the tip about the arena."

"No problem." I say "Goodnight."

He moves out of the way so I can walk past him. "Goodnight." He says.

I get halfway down the stairs and I spin around.

"One last thing…" I say

He looks at me with his distracting eyes. "Yes?"

I take a deep breath. "Whatever happens in that arena…" I pause "We're still friends, right?"

This seems to have caught him off guard. He stares at me for a while.

He nods, "Yeah, of course."

I give a slight nod and turn around. I run down the stairs, not looking back.

* * *

 **Thank You To:**

 **Followers of this story:**

AllisonReader

AlphaZero21

Ariadne Winters

AzureDusk

Ex2See

Karla630

Lizardphobia

Naomi's Dragons

OwlCat73

Paola ozuna

Patriotgirl

Randommmfanatic

RobbieYourHeart

SarahMackenzie671

Suze18

SweetestSerenity

TheHungerGames989

TheThirdInternational

Torygirl

TrudyGill23

Vercanos

ashsum

catarinan7

catniphawthorne

crawler123

cyberlynxnet

didnotthinkofthat

elen book

jonasgrl9

kimbaleena2002

maplefur345

marilyntwl

miriam207fangirling

pinky92

stjohn27

 **People who favorited this story:**

Ariadne Winters

Dreamwalker66

Feruze

HungerGames1247

Karla630

Larafcb

OwlCat73

Paola ozuna

RobbieYourHeart

SarahMackenzie671

SkyTheLoner

TheHungerGames989

TheThirdInternational

Torygirl

ashsum

catniphawthorne

dhnysports88

moon-miko88

 **Favorite or Follow this story and you might get a shoutout! If you post an awesome review, I might mention you in an authors note or a shoutout too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've been sitting on my butt for 3 days, listening to Nightcore, watching LeafyIsHere, listening to Corpse Husband and Mr. Nightmare and eating chocolate.**

 **I'm paranoid now.**

 **Anyway, I started writing this chapter and I dropped something on my keyboard, so my Microsoft Word files got totally messed up and I can't fix it. FanFiction won't let me upload a cover picture to my other story, because my files are messed up and now I have to write on FanFiction using Doc Manager.**

 **This sucks.**

 **BUT GUESS WHAT?! This chapter is the start of the Hunger Games!**

 _ **HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**_

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

I hear very loud knocking on my door and Effie's voice, "Katniss?"

"5 more minutes!" I yell back at her, like a child. I just want to sleep.

"Young lady," Effie sighs.

"UGGGHHH!" I groan

"I expect you to come to breakfast in under 10 minutes!" I can practically see her expression.

I hear her heels making clicking sounds against the floor, as she walks away from my door.

I roll over to check the time and feel myself falling. _THUMP!_ I was closer to the edge of the bed than I expected.

Rubbing the back of my head, I climb to my feet, looking at the clock. [7:47]

My hair is a big tangled mess and my head throbs from hitting the ground. I feel like I'm in the arena already.

I walk down the hallway and see everybody except my prep team sitting at the table. Peeta seems to be having an intense conversation with Haymitch and Effie is listening to their conversation and butting in occasionally.

I throw myself in a chair, making the chair slide a little against the floor. Effie flashes me a disapproving look.

"And _now_ she shows up!" Haymitch says, taking a sip out of a flask.

I put my elbow on the table and rest my chin in my palm, not replying to his comment.

It is silent for a while.

"So, what did I miss?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing really," Peeta says "just going over how to find shelter and stuff."

"Okay." I say.

More silence.

"I'll be right back." Peeta says. He stands up and walks back down the hallway, out of sight.

I take this as an opportunity to tell Haymitch my plan.

"I have a plan for the arena." I say quietly to Effie and Haymitch "I don't know if we should tell Peeta yet, but I think it will work."

"I'm listening." Haymitch says.

I pick up a bagel off of a tray, stacked with bagels, on the table.

"Okay, so I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get in there, but I'm going to ally with Peeta eventually." I pause for a while, thinking, "When we become allies, you are going to convince Seneca Crane to let two people from the same district win."

"How am I supposed to-"

"Let me finish." I interrupt him, "I'm going to tell Peeta that I have a crush on him. We are basically going to become "The hopeless lovers who can't bear to lose each other." All you need to do is convince Seneca and I have the rest figured out."

Haymitch stares at me, wide-eyed. Effie blinks.

"Don't look at me like that!" I exclaim, annoyed. "I know what I'm doing."

I take a bite of my bagel.

"I'll do my best..." Haymitch still looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Thank you, Haymitch." I say.

"But, Katniss, how do you know all this?" Effie asks, confused, "You seem to know how the games work..."

"I think I need to go get ready, Effie." I say, trying to change the subject.

Effie nods and purses her lips, as if she is still baffled and I jog to my room, still eating my bagel.

"Manners!" Effie yells behind me.

* * *

 ***** Time Skip*

I sit, surrounded by half the tributes, as we are being transported to the arena. A capitol attendant injects my tracker in my arm and I can faintly see the glow, through my skin.

Rue sits two seats away from me. I can't let her die again, but I have to. It hurts more than being set on fire, or electrocuted, or stabbed.

I scan the tributes sitting around me. Foxface, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Rue, Thresh and a few others who I never really got to meet.

Some of these tributes are so young. They don't deserve this.

The plane lands and we are all met by our prep teams, who escort us to the Launch Rooms. **(That's actually what they're called, I looked them up.)**

Cinna puts on my thermal jacket for the arena and pins my mockingjay pin to my sleeve.

 _"20 seconds"_

"My money's on you, Girl on Fire." Cinna says "Good luck." He nods.

I nod back, stepping on to the platform.

 _"10 seconds"_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my heart racing. I need to concentrate.

I feel myself rising, slowly. I grit my teeth and open my eyes.

The wind blows lose strands of hair in my eyes, but I'm only focusing on the cornucopia and Peeta.

The blood rushing in my ears blocks out any other sounds and I see the giant screen near the cornucopia counting down.

[10]

[9]

 _Be strong, Katniss._

[8]

[7]

[6]

[5]

 _Be strong._

[4]

It doesn't seem like seconds anymore, it seems like hours.

[3]

Breath in.

[2]

Breath out.

[1]

The cannon goes off, signaling the start of the games.

I run as fast as my legs can take me to the cornucopia. I need to get something.

I see a bright orange backpack, much like the one I had before and I run to grab it, before anybody notices me, in the chaos.

Before I can get it, though, someone yanks me backwards, by my braid and I let out a yelp of pain. I swing my fists behind me and I hit somebody's nose; Glimmer's.

She stands up and throws me on the ground, her foot on my chest. She knocks an arrow and points it at me, ready to shoot.

Her arrow keeps moving and while she tries to steady it, I use all of my weight to push her foot off. I jump on her back because it's harder for her to attack me. As she tries to shake me off, I grab the bow from her hand and put it over her head.

I stand on my feet and pull it back, with all my weight and she starts choking. She loses her balance and falls over, along with me. She, painfully lands on my foot and I wince.

Her face turns dark red, from the loss of air.

I look behind me and see that everyone fighting in the cornucopia is either dead, or has ran off. Only a few people are left, fighting.

Glimmer pulls the bow over her head and gasps for breath.

I take this opportunity to escape. I pull my foot out from under her and dive for my bag.

She attempts to trip me, but I move out of the way, grabbing my bag and running as fast as I can towards the trees.

* * *

 **Woah. I really like writing action scenes. :D**

 **I want to keep writing, but my wrists are tired.**

 _ **If you liked this chapter, please put a nice review!**_

 _ **If I need to fix something, or if you have a suggestion, Private Message me, please!**_

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (If you celebrate it)**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you love me let me gooooooooooooooooo!**

 **I'm sorry, Panic! is really getting stuck in my head.**

 **Are any of my fellow fans reading this? Eh, probably not.**

 **I'll go sulk in a corner now.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

I run as fast as I can, the dry leaves crunching under my feet. I find a tree that is easy for me to climb and climb up at least 15 feet off the ground. I can't afford to be on the ground for too long or else someone may find me.

I lean against the trunk of the tree, looking through my bag. I see a few small throwing knives at the bottom of the bag, along with a bag full of dried fruit.

 _That's it? Seriously?!_ I think to myself.

I know, for a fact, that I'm not good with throwing knives, especially when someone is attacking me. Back on the train, I couldn't even throw that knife at the wall correctly and that was in front of Peeta and Haymitch. I can't even imagine what I would be like in here.

If someone possibly attacks me like Glimmer did, back at the cornucopia, I could use the knife without having to throw it. I would also not lose it as easily if I missed my target.

If somebody is attacking me from a distance, I would have no choice but to run.

Something snaps me out of my thoughts; footsteps. They are coming from directly under me, so I pull my knees to my chest as quietly as I can, so they aren't just dangling there.

I slowly tilt my head to look at the ground below me and I see a familiar person, Peeta. He's probably with the careers, so I stay silent.

He's talking to somebody in a hushed tone, which doesn't make sense. If he's with the careers, they don't care because everyone is too afraid of them.

I hold my breath and listen to what he's saying, closely.

"-I _can't_ climb to save my life...Literally!"

"Well, you'll have to give it a try!" The voice is of a young female, higher pitched than mine, but with a gentle tone. It isn't a career's voice; it's Rue's.

I am so astonished that I lose my balance and almost fall off my branch, letting out a very loud gasp. Hugging the branch, to not fall off, it becomes silent below me. So silent, that I'm afraid to breath.

My legs are dangling in the air and they can probably see my arms wrapped around the branch. It's not a secret that I'm up here anymore.

"Katniss?" It's so silent I can barely hear it.

I can't hide anymore.

I turn to the side, to look below me. Peeta and a now visible Rue are standing there, looking directly at me. I feel calm now, as I look them in the eyes. I know that I can trust them.

I open my mouth to say something when I smell smoke.

"Fire!" I hear Rue say, alarmed.

Quickly climbing down, holding my bag in my hand tightly, I tell them both, "Let's go!"

I don't care what they think, I just need to get out of here with them.

They start running alongside me. The fire is about 20 yards behind us, but it's spreading fast.

That's when I realize something; the game makers are probably leading us to the career pack. I barely escaped them by myself and I had to climb a tree to do so.

I stop abruptly, not knowing what to do. "Come on!" Rue yells, looking at me like I'm crazy.

I can feel the heat of the fire, behind me.

"Run!" I hear Peeta yell at me.

I feel the heat right behind me and I feel a searing pain in the lower part of my leg. I don't have time to plan this out.

We all start sprinting and I almost fall over because of the burn on my leg.

I need to go where the fire is not leading me; away from the careers.

The cornucopia is a little bit ahead of us, that's where the fire is taking us. That's where the careers most-likely are.

"Follow me!" I scream to them, over the roar of the flames, "I have a plan!"

I see a small part of the forest, with not many trees surrounding it, which is just dirt and a few small weeds. The fire won't spread there.

I take a sharp right turn and run across it, coming awfully close with the fire, lapping at my heels. Peeta and Rue are close behind me.

We keep running.

I can't hear anything.

I can't even feel my legs.

My lungs feel like they are about to burst.

I feel so dizzy.

I can't take it anymore.

I fall to the side and everything goes black.

* * *

 **I just literally described how it would feel when I was running at a track meet for cross country.**

 **I'm sorry if you don't understand something in this chapter. It's 11:30 at night and I'm very tired for some odd reason.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it, of course)**


	12. Chapter 12 (Very small chapter)

**This is going to be a short chapter because I only have a limited amount of writing time. I have lots of math homework and I have to study for a GIANT English test.**

 **I will be updating over the weekend. Hopefully that chapter will be relatively long, or at least longer than this one.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

I wake up, slowly. Strangely, I didn't have a nightmare.

I shift my head to the side and my cheek brushes against sharp pine needles. The side of my head throbs painfully and I grit my teeth. I hear muffled talking behind me.

I raise myself on my elbows and it only makes the throbbing worse. I feel sick to my stomach and I start gagging, but I swallow hard and ignore my headache.

The talking has stopped by now and I turn around to see Peeta and Rue. They're just sitting there, in the darkness. We stare at each other for a long time, until I say "Are we allies now?" my voice sound foreign to me.

"Are we?" He asks, turning the question back to me. I hate when people do that. "Sure." I respond plainly.

I look at the silhouettes of the trees, in the darkness, that surround me. This area of the arena makes me feel very uneasy. It has no brush or anything besides trees to hide us. Someone could find us easily.

I take a deep breath. "So. How did we get here? What happened?"

"You fainted. Most-likely from the lack of oxygen. You inhaled a lot of smoke." Rue says "But we carried you here, just barely and the fire eventually disappeared."

"That explains the headache." I tell them.

After a long pause, Peeta asks "Do you have any extra weapons?"

I find my bag in the darkness and dump out the contents. "Did you guys get anything?"

"No." Peeta responds, "We didn't have a chance to get to the cornucopia."

I count four knives. I pick them up, trying not to cut myself and hold them up at eye-level. "Would you be able to use them if it came to it?" I ask. I can't picture either of them killing anybody.

They both nod and I put one of the small knives in front of each of them. I still don't believe them.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I have to end this here! I am actually getting a headache, myself.**

 **BTW tomorrow is "Positive Hardcore Thursday"! If you know where I got that from, good for you!**

 **If you don't know where I got that from, I'm sorry. So, so very sorry.**

 **XD Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have not done a shout out in a while, so** **EXPECT A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**The next chapter will also include some information on this story (if I'm going to do sequels, what I'm editing, etc.)**

 **Merry (late) Christmas! Happy New Years!**

 **If you have any suggestions on where I should go with the story in future chapters, please review on this story or PM me. It isn't very hard!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

 **((FYI: I'M EDITING THE LAST CHAPTER A LITTLE. I FORGOT TO INCLUDE WHEN SHE GOT BURNED. FORGET IT FOR NOW.))**

I lean against the trunk of a willow tree, brushing the sharp pine needles off my pants. It's a useless attempt; they just break into smaller pieces and get pinned against my legs by the fabric. I pull at my pants, trying to get them to stop digging into my skin, but, as I said, it's useless.

A slightly cold breeze blows the hair that has somehow slipped out of my braid into my eyes. I shiver and pull my hair behind my ear. I wish one of us managed to grab a sleeping bag or a small tarp, but it would be really hard to lug around if someone attacked us.

Peeta and Rue lie at my feet, asleep. They look peaceful. It almost seems like we're on a camping trip, just with barely any supplies or food.

I close my eyes and try to imagine that we are camping in my woods, back in District 12. There is nobody trying to kill us. No mutts. No President Snow. No Hunger Games. Maybe my sister and my mother can be with us. My children. God I wish I could see them again.

My heart throbs as I think of my family. I'm going to do my best to save them. This can be my second chance. I can at least save a few of them. It won't change much will it?

My stomach rumbles, but I try to ignore it. We couldn't find any food tonight, so we'll have to look when the sun comes up. Maybe I could steal some food or supplies from another tribute, if we find nothing.

Something replays in my mind. Something I said in my actual first games: _Maybe Cato likes berries too._

Maybe I could trick tributes following us to eat the berries or maybe I could mix them in one of the tributes food when they aren't there. It beats getting your head bashed with a rock.

My eyes snap open when I hear rustling in front of me. Peeta sits up and frowns slightly as if he forgot he was in the arena.

"Hey." I whisper, tapping my fingers against my knees.

He regains a smile, running a hand through his hair. "Hey. I'll take watch now."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not tired at all." I say, lying. Who wouldn't be tired after sprinting non-stop for several minutes, while inhaling smoke?

He starts to object, but a blood chilling scream comes from the general area of the cornucopia. We both freeze, the only sound is our breathing. It seems as if all the tributes in the entire arena have gone silent.

Peeta sits next to me, leaning into the tree like he wants to become part of it. I sit so still there might be a metal rod taped to my spine.

"Who do you think that was?" I ask him.

"No idea." He replies, his voice below a whisper.

We both jump when we hear music; the capital's anthem.

The boy from district 5 appears in the sky. Next are the girl from 4, the girl from 7, the boy from 7, the boy from 6 and the girl from 10.

I know something is wrong when they show foxface's picture. She isn't supposed to die so soon. Then, the sky goes blank.

"1, 2, 3-" I count the rest in my head "-7."

"I'm surprised Foxface was up there." I say, but instantly regret it. He doesn't know about the nickname.

"Who?" He has a puzzled look on his face.

"Nevermind." I say, hurriedly "Um, just a nickname I came up with. The girl from district five, she's clever, like a fox."

He nods, "Oh."

"So, um, we have..." I pause to think "17 more people trying to kill us."

"Take away one for Rue and we have 16." He says, turning to look at me. His face shows no emotion, but his eyes look hopeful.

"Oh!" I whisper "Yep. I forgot she was with us, you know, she's so quiet over there."

He laughs, quietly. "That's good. We won't attract any attention."

"True." I reply, attempting to return the smile.

We are silent for a while, until I ask "What were you going to say to Ceaser before the buzzer went off? Just wondering."

He looks at me and gets a nervous look, but it quickly disappears. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I hope he can't tell how fast my heart is beating.

"I was going to tell Ceasar.." He swallows "I was going to tell Ceasar I liked you."

He looks at me, not with embarrassment, but with a curiosity in his eyes. He's waiting for my answer.

I feel relief, but force myself to blush. I can just imagine Gale's face right now.

"Really?" I ask.

" _Really."_ He responds, confirming what he said.

"Can I tell _you_ something?" I say, mimicking him. "I think I like you too." I sound so cheesy right now, but that's what the capital wants. That's what the sponsors want. All eyes are on us.

 **((AN: This is my first time writing a kissing scene. I suck. :P ))**

He leans in and kisses me softly for a few seconds, before pulling back. I miss kissing him. God, how I missed it.

I stare him in the eyes and smile. He smiles back, but I can see the red tinge of his cheeks in the light from the moon.

He's the first to say something. "How long have you liked me?"

"A while…" I say, "Since I was 11."

He laughs a little. "I've liked you longer."

"Okay. How long have you liked me?" I ask, hoping he says what I think he's going to say.

"Since I was 5." He says "The first time I saw you was when I was icing the cakes in the bakery. But I truly realized I liked you when you got up to sing in school. You have a beautiful voice, you know."

It takes a while for my mind to process what he said, but I say something stupid like "Wow. Um, thanks."

I turn my head to check on Rue, but I see she's already sitting up and looking at us, smiling with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh." I say, embarrassed "Uh…"

My face feels hot and I look up at the sky. It's probably almost 5 AM because there is dim light coming from the edge of the arena.

"It's almost morning. Maybe we should try and find food." I say, hoping the sponsors will send us something and Rue will forget what just happened.

xxxx….xxxx….xxxx….xxxx….xxxx

 **Woah. That was… interesting.**

 **Was that okay or did I totally mess up? Should I change anything? Tell me please.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Happy New Year.**

 **If you follow, favorite or review, I will include you in a shoutout! :) REMEMBER SHOUTOUT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 _ **-Look! Review Button!-**_

 _ **-Shiny!-**_

 **|**

 **|** **\/**


	14. Not Updating Until Summer Break (2017)

I'm a horrible person.

Yeah, not really. Heh.

But I'm not going to be updating until spring or summer break which is in a while.

It's March/April and it's testing season, when our teachers give us a whole ton of projects and essays.

If you're a student, I'm sure you'll understand.

Sorry!

See you guys then, I promise!


	15. I'm back! :) *AN*

Hey my (much loved) readers,

I'm happy to inform you that with the help of my best friend, I have gotten rid of my writers block, not to mention several new plotline ideas! (Speaking of which, everyone's thoughts on it will be greatly appreciated).

I'm currently typing this on my tablet, because my computer broke down. Hopefully, I will get it fixed soon.

I'll keep you guys updated! Expect a chapter within 1-2 weeks, my peoples.

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Have a great summer! (Wow, I remember typing that when I started this story, a whole year ago).

-Cassiopeia ("Cassie")


End file.
